Jigsaw
by Cold Fire Phoenix
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots. Newest: Neuro, Yako, shedding clothes. What?
1. Please Don't Go

_Prompt: Please Don't Go_

--

Yako edged forward, shivering. Had anyone wanted her to be frank, she would have told them she was freezing. In specific, if they couldn't tell from the way she habitually clasped her arms around herself or tried to curl into fetal position on the bit of door she was using as a raft, she would have told them she'd lost feeling in all of her ten toes, her ten fingers, her two legs, and her one god-damned _heart_ if they didn't find her a thermal blanket right now.

What made it worse was Neuro, mostly submerged, watching her shiver with a smile which grew larger over time. Right now, it threatened to devour half of his face.

"You know," she began, but Neuro silenced her by grabbing her hand with his, pulling her roughly toward him. Yako sprawled across the wood, nearly breaking her nose.

"No words," Neuro admonished. "You can never let go, Yako."

She looked up at him, unsmiling. "What."

Neuro sunk down lower in the water. "You can... never let go."

Fear crept into her eyes, and anger came skipping along after. "Oh no you don't," she said, trying to pry her hand free as Neuro sunk even lower in the water.

His smile grew. "Never... let... go..." His head sunk below the surface while Yako valiantly pulled her hand free at last!

"Not a chance in hell, Neuro," she shouted down at the smiling Neuro, lurking right beneath the surface. "If Rose managed to pry Jack's cold, dead fingers off her own freezing hand, then I can damn well let go whenever I please."

He gave her the middle finger from underneath the surface of the cold, cold water.

"You wish!" she retorted, moving back toward the middle of the door. "Where are the coast guard when you really need them?"

--

Feel free to leave drabble prompts in or as reviews; no gaurentees on their use, but always the chance.


	2. Striptease?

_Prompt: Striptease_

--

Neuro pulled at his cravat, smiling like a loon. "Their methods most displease me. I am getting far too close to the weakness of a human as is, but they are nothing in comparison to even a diminished amount of my greatness." He tossed the cravat to the side, pacing the window length of the office.

Yako looked up from where she sat, channel surfing. "Neuro..." For her concern, she ended up with a jacket in the face.

"This last move by Six was not well planned." He fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, confusing the watching Yako. Was it just her imagination, or was he timing it with the song? "Regardless, I will need to resort to special methods to regain sufficient energy before Eleven and Six make their move."

The shirt slid over his shoulders, hooking around his elbows. Neuro paused in his pacing, looking out the window. "There won't be much time." He pulled his arms free of the restraining material, then slid his hands through his hair. As Yako watched, trying to form coherent words, Neuro tied it back as he'd done before, the triangles banding together as a stronger, centralized battery.

"You," he said, turning and stalking toward Akane. The braid shivered, then perked up inquisitively. "Find me all the available warehouses in the seaside district." Hooking a hand in his belt, Neuro took it off in one smooth movement. Soon after, his fingers were working on his fly and his thumbs sliding under the fabric at the waist of his pants. "I also want a record of ships having docked from the Hanazuma region over the last two months."

"Ah, Neuro," Yako tried again, only to quiet down as his eyes turned their hard edge of insanity, malice, anger, and curiosity on her.

"Slave Number One wishes to open her mouth and drool?" His pants slid down his thighs, temporarily stopped by the curve of his ass.

"No, but I--"

"You? Do you have insight? Really, hearing from the dishrag would be entertaining." Neuro didn't sound entertained, and in that moment he dropped his pants. "Particularly if the dishrag can tell me something _useful_."

Yako started to stand, but suddenly Neuro was there, pushing her back against the couch using his presence alone. "I don't think the warehouses are the right places to look. Sasazuka-san has been watching the wharfs on Usi-san's orders. Besides," she said, "It just doesn't make sense to me. For the kind of impact Six wants..." she trailed off, her eyes trailing lower.

Neuro frowned down at her, in his shoes, socks, and gloves. "What kind of impact do you think you've seen?" He leaned closer, and Yako leaned further away.

"I'll tell you, but Neuro," she said, blushing, "Could you at least put something _on_? You're sort of bouncing all over down there." Her legs drew closer to her as she avoided touching her demonic boss.

Neuro paused, then smiled. "My salve isn't enjoying my little show? How sad. She's too low on the evolutionary chain to appreciate my skills."

Turning her head to the side, Yako sighed. "At being perverted?"

"No," he replied with a wicked laugh. "_At perfectly controlling every aspect of my splendid being._" He stood back, hands on his hips, his penis enthusiastically saluting the world.

Yako buried her head in her hands. "You sick demon," she muttered, only to be greeted with a clapping of hands as Neuro brought his mind back to the problem at hand.

"Yes, _Six_. Where was I?" He walked off, this time more than just his hips swaying to the beat of the television's music. "Ah. The warehouses..."

--

Feel free to leave drabble prompts in or as reviews; no gaurentees on their use, but always the chance.


End file.
